


Куда приходят поезда

by Olivin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Где рельсы проложили, там ходят поезда» (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куда приходят поезда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Британский Флаг-7

— Я определённо настоящий!

— Определённо — нет. Здесь всё как минимум неопределённо, а ты — плод моего воображения.

«У-у-у», — только и ответил ветер, швырнув Геллерту в лицо сырой газетный листок. А красный кусок мяса в руках Альбуса радостно агукнул.

— Если бы это было твоё воображение, то я был бы не таким старым и не таким одетым.

— У меня довольно скудная фантазия, — Альбус пожал плечами и вытащил кончик бороды изо рта младенца. — К тому же древний старик и молодой юноша — это моветон.

Геллерт досадливо чихнул.

— Ах да, и ещё здесь довольно прохладно, чтобы раздевать тебя, — сказал Альбус и протянул мантию.

Не то чтобы фиолетовый шёлк в красный горошек помогал согреться. И не то чтобы Геллерт замёрз.

— Мертвецы не болеют.

— Не знаю, у меня раньше не было знакомых покойников.

— Как ты можешь знать, что я умер? Я же твоя постыдная фантазия, — хмыкнул Геллерт и, кряхтя, попытался вытянуть ноги на скамейке.

— Одно другому не мешает, — невозмутимо ответил Альбус и даже не шелохнулся.

— Выдумал ожившего покойника и теперь разговариваешь с ним? Да ты извращенец, враг мой!

Геллерт со всей силы пнул Альбуса по бедру и тут же сам стиснул зубы от боли: артрит давал о себе знать. К счастью, у Альбуса всё-таки хватило совести подвинуться.

Расположившись поудобнее, Геллерт огляделся вокруг. На вокзале он уже однажды жил, сразу после того, как сбежал из Англии. Но тот вокзал был грязным, шумным и оживлённым, а этот оказался белым, чистым, а из людей вокруг — только Альбус с уродливым младенцем на руках. Хотя после Нурменгарда жаловаться не приходилось.

— Ты давно не был на Кингс-Кроссе, он выглядит не так. — Сам Геллерт был на Кингс-Кроссе три раза сто лет назад, но других занятий, кроме как дразнить Альбуса, всё равно не было.

— Технически так, фактически это место никак не выглядит, я думаю.

— Но почему вокзал? Почему не отель, бордель или особняк с огромным парком?

Альбус поправил очки.

— На вокзалы приходят поезда.

— Тогда нафантазируй побыстрее следующий.

Альбус посмотрел на него, как на неразумного ребёнка, а потом настоящий неразумный ребёнок в его руках разорался.

— Ну вот, малыш Томми обмочился. — Альбус приподнял ребёнка и теперь с любопытством осматривал его, как будто раньше не знал, что младенцы могут описаться.

Геллерт вздохнул.

— Не знаю, зачем тебе воображаемый ребёнок, но, кажется, сейчас самое время поменять ему пелёнки.

— Он точно не воображаемый. Во-первых, он часть души Тома Риддла. Во-вторых, его перенёс сюда Гарри, а он достоверно жив, — Альбус вдруг хмыкнул. — А в-третьих, за всё время, что я здесь сижу, мне ни разу не захотелось в туалет.

Геллерт прислушался к своим ощущениям. В туалет и правда не хотелось.

— Отлично. У тебя на руках сидит мой убийца, который стал младенцем, а сам я — воображение моего бывшего друга, из-за которого я пятьдесят лет провёл в тюрьме. Альбус, я тебя ненавижу.

— Не всё так плохо. Можешь считать, что я тоже воображаемый. Тобой. Я не обижусь.

— Ненавижу, — повторил Геллерт и с головой накрылся фиолетовой мантией. В красный горошек, разумеется. И тут же скинул её, услышав гудок. Спустя мгновенье прямо перед ними стоял самый настоящий паровоз, тысяча восемьсот девяносто девятого года выпуска, и нещадно дымил на белоснежном вокзале.

— Альбус!

— Геллерт?

— Альбус, мы должны сесть на этот поезд!

— Боюсь, долгие переезды дурно скажутся на моём старческом ревматизме, к тому же малыш Томми всё ещё мокрый и…

Договорить Альбус не успел: Геллерт из последних сил дёрнул его за руку, впихнул в вагон и вполз сам. Поезд тронулся.

 

***

— Альбус, объясни мне, почему ты вдруг резко помолодел, а Риддл повзрослел и обзавёлся далеко немужскими выпуклостями.

Альбус, видимо, по привычке хотел поправить очки, но их на носу не оказалось, поэтому он поправил кепку.

— Я же говорил, не стоило садиться на поезд. Какие ко мне могут быть вопросы?

— Да к тебе никогда никаких вопросов! — огрызнулся Геллерт и постарался взять себя в руки.

Несомненным плюсом было то, что ему стало не больше тридцати, и он мог нормально двигаться, а не волевым усилием переставлять ноги. А вот всё остальное казалось сплошным минусом: Альбус превратился в рыжего веснушчатого мальчишку лет десяти, Риддл — в томную красотку, на которую пускали слюни все проходящие мимо мужчины, и в довершение к этому они оказались непонятно где. Но хотя бы век определить приблизительно было можно. Конец девятнадцатого.

Геллерт мысленно застонал.

— Знаешь, а ведь мы выглядим, как обыкновенная семья, решившая провести уикенд на природе, — заметил Альбус, довольно чавкая яблоком, которым с ним поделилась какая-то сердобольная старушка.

— Посмотри на себя, ты точно подкидыш.

— А когда-то ты говорил, что тебе нравятся мои веснушки, — обиженно пробубнил Альбус и вдруг показал язык.

Геллерт мигнул, а Риддл разревелась.

Теперь проходящие мимо мужчины глядели на неё не с вожделением, а с удивлением. Вдобавок полицейский неодобрительно посматривал в их сторону и, кажется, собирался подойти.

Геллерт чертыхнулся, схватил Альбуса и Риддл за руки и быстро увёл их со станции.

— Ну и что прикажешь с этим делать? — процедил сквозь зубы Геллерт, кивая на хныкавшую Риддл.

— Ты и я по-прежнему столетние старики, а он — по-прежнему младенец, — Альбус потёр подбородок. — В таких случаях детей обычно качают на ручках, поют им песенки и дают соску.

— Ты представляешь, как она будет выглядеть с соской?

— Мне десять лет, мне ещё рано такое представлять.

— В двадцать тебя будет интересовать уже другое.

Альбус рассмеялся, и Геллерт не сдержался, отвесил ему подзатыльник, а сам пошёл прочь.

Альбус нагнал его спустя полминуты.

— Между прочим, ты бросил двух детей на произвол судьбы.

— Ты же величайший волшебник двадцатого века, вот и разбирайся сам.

Альбус неожиданно нахмурился, и теперь за личиной десятилетнего ребёнка явно просматривался столетний старик.

— А я и разобрался. — Он покрутил в руках огрызок яблока и выкинул его в канаву. — Мы в Насыпном Нагорье, и сейчас тысяча восемьсот девяносто первый год.

Геллерт сглотнул. Что случилось с семьёй Альбуса в Насыпном Нагорье, он прекрасно знал.

Альбус меж тем сдавленно охнул и бросил вперёд сломя голову. Геллерт медленно перевёл взгляд с него на Риддл и, выругавшись, схватил её под руку и побежал следом.

К концу пробежки он практически тащил Риддл на себе, дышал, как загнанный зверь, и едва ли соображал, куда движется.

Вдруг Альбус остановился как вкопанный.

— Геллерт… Там… Геллерт!

Геллерт почти растрогался, глядя на испуганного маленького Альбуса, но, заметив, куда тот показывает, невольно содрогнулся сам.

Ариану он узнал сразу. Знакомиться с окружившими её мальчишками — и не собирался, он и так догадался, что сейчас произойдёт.

Решение пришло в голову почти мгновенно. В конце концов, именно Ариана была виновата в том, что Альбус не поехал с ним, что стал его врагом, заточил в Нурменгард, и если Ариана останется нормальной, то…

Геллерт закатал рукава и выступил вперёд. Что ни говори, а даже без магии дрался он неплохо. Во всяком случае, пары тумаков хватило, чтобы мальчишки кинулись прочь.

— Ты в порядке? — Геллерт протянул руку, помогая встать. Та и кивнула и, прошептав: «Спасибо!» — убежала. Навстречу ей уже шагал рыжеволосый мужчина, и Геллерт без труда догадался, что это её отец.

Больше здесь делать было нечего.

— Пошли! — махнул рукой Геллерт, и Альбус послушно поплёлся за ним.

За всю дорогу он не проронил ни слова, как будто Геллерт недавно не спас его сестру, а опять сделал с ней что-то ужасное. Но как бы то ни было, мысль о том, что он избавил себя от заточения в Нурменгарде, приятно грела душу. А ещё теперь Альбус из прошлого наверняка отправился с ним в путешествие…

С этими радужными мыслями Геллерт шагнул в вагон.

 

***

— Твою мать!

Оказаться в разбомблённом Дрездене он был не готов.

— Согласен, — Альбус задумчиво водил рукой по волосам, как будто они могли от этого отрасти.

— Может, объяснишь мне, почему ты выглядишь не как эксцентричная учёная крыса, а как…

— …Император европейской магократии, — закончил Альбус, разглядывая что-то под ногами.

Геллерт тоже посмотрел вниз.

На платформе валялись штандарты, и на каждом из них был изображён Альбус, во всяком случае, так гласила надпись: «Во славу европейской магократии! Во славу императора! Во славу Альбуса Дамблдора!». Сам Геллерт в этом коротко стриженном, безбородом человеке с хищным взглядом своего Альбуса Дамблдора узнавать отказывался.

— Всегда просил не рисовать меня в профиль. По-моему, у меня очень некрасивый нос… — растерянно пробормотал Альбус, поправляя тесный воротник.

— Почему ты выглядишь, как он? — Геллерт показал на разодранный штандарт. — Ну или почему он выглядит как ты?

— Неужели ты ещё не понял, — Альбус устало потёр переносицу и пошёл к выходу с вокзала. — Я выгляжу так же, как на самом деле выглядел я в том времени, где мы оказались, а вы с Томом подстраиваетесь под меня и окружающую действительность. Сейчас вы, судя по всему, мои верные последователи. Немногие из оставшихся, как мне кажется.

Только сейчас Геллерт обратил внимание на себя. На нём была надета чёрная униформа, точно такая же, как и на вновь ставшем мужчиной Риддле. И как на Альбусе, только без золотых эполетов. Вся разница состояла в том, что они с Риддлом теперь были моложе Альбуса лет на двадцать.

— Альбус, я, конечно, знал, что ты властолюбивый, эгоистичный, высокомерный…

— Спасибо, Геллерт.

— … Но император — это перебор даже для тебя.

Альбус вздохнул и пнул камушек. Тот со стуком покатился вниз по мостовой и упал прямо в воронку от снаряда.

— Всё потому что моя семья осталась жить в Насыпном Нагорье, и я не смог познакомиться с тобой.

— Я так положительно на тебя влияю? — хмыкнул Геллерт.

— Наоборот, — Альбус покачал головой. — Настоящий я одумался, когда осознал, какой ты властолюбивый, эгоистичный, высокомерный…

— Достаточно, я тебя понял, — поморщился Геллерт. — И что нам теперь делать?

— А ничего, — Альбус махнул рукой вправо. — Скоро всё будет кончено.

Геллерт повернул голову туда, куда показывал Альбус, и не поверил своим глазам.

На маленькой разрушенной площади он увидел себя. Перед ним на коленях стоял Альбус, тот, другой, император, в изодранной форме и по лицу его стекала кровь. Исход боя был ясен.

«Сейчас он сдастся, — лихорадочно соображал Геллерт. — Сейчас он сдастся, и я посажу его в какой-нибудь здешний аналог Нурменгарда».

Вместо этого площадь озарила зелёная вспышка, и свет померк.

 

***

— Где мы?

— На призрачном Кингс-Кроссе, полагаю. Все рано или поздно возвращаются сюда.

— На нём же было светло и ясно, а теперь я не могу разглядеть даже собственных рук.

— Это ведь моя фантазия, а ты убил меня недавно.

— Не тебя, императора.

— Какая разница, я — это всегда я. Хотя, раз мы на Кингс-Кроссе, той реальности уже нет.

Альбус затих, и Геллерту показалось, что он остался совсем один в кромешной тьме. Но потом заплакал Риддл, Альбус что-то успокаивающе зашептал ему, и Геллерт выдохнул.

— Похоже, в той реальности мы снова враги, только я теперь играю за хороших, — невесело усмехнулся Геллерт.

— Ты мне сам как-то говорил: не бывает плохих и хороших — всё зависит от точки зрения, — тихо возразил рядом Альбус и опять замолк.

Геллерт не стал ему отвечать и на некоторое время погрузился в свои мысли, пока не услышал подозрительный надвигающийся шум.

— Где, ты говоришь, мы?

— На Кингс-Кроссе.

— А конкретнее?

— Теоретически мы должны оказаться на том же месте, но…

— На железнодорожных путях, Альбус!

И их сшиб поезд.

 

***

— Альбус, ты не мог бы с меня слезть, — глухо прошептал Геллерт, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к нежелательному месту.

— Прости, — щёки Альбуса разрумянились, а сам он выглядел так же, как и в их первую встречу. Геллерт почувствовал неладное. Оглядевшись вокруг, он моментально понял почему.

В мире существовало три места, куда Геллерт Гриндевальд не захотел бы вернуться по своей воле: Нурменгард, отцовский дом и Годрикова Лощина. Однако именно в последнем он и очутился. В три утра, лёжа в обнимку с Альбусом на вокзальной скамейке. Развернувшись, Геллерт заметил Риддла, спавшего на соседней. Сейчас тому на вид было как и им — лет шестнадцать-семнадцать — и Геллерту не хотелось думать, что бы это могло значить.

— Я скоро прилечу, — сказал Геллерт, наблюдая, как Альбус пытается пригладить волосы и собрать их в хвост.

— Ага… — растерянно отозвался Альбус и тут же встрепенулся. — То есть?

— Ну же, соберись, — Геллерт пощёлкал пальцами у него перед глазами. — Тебе семнадцать, мне — шестнадцать, сейчас лето, догадываешься, что произойдёт?

Альбус кивнул и густо покраснел, а Геллерт подумал, что его бывший друг начисто лишился не только остатков самообладания, но и всего накопленного за сто лет опыта.

— Я сбежал из дома примерно в двенадцать ночи и через три с половиной часа приземлился недалеко от вокзала, потому что хотел сойти за маггла-путешественника, а не ходить по всей деревне с метлой.

— Ты мне не рассказывал.

— Не перебивай. В обед того же дня мы с тобой встретились. Этого произойти не должно.

— Но я же говорил…

— Думаю, дело не только во мне. Кто знает, что с тобой произошло тогда. А сейчас у тебя есть больная сестрёнка и младший брат, и если учесть, что твоя треклятая совесть и в настоящей жизни оказалась тебе дороже меня, ты точно не побежишь захватывать мир.

— Геллерт…

— Ариана останется жива, тебя не будут мучить муки совести, а я не сяду на пятьдесят лет в Нурменгард.

— Сдаюсь, — Альбус вздохнул и поднял руки. — Но как тебя остановить?

Геллерт задумчиво прикусил губу и через несколько секунд издал радостный возглас.

— Подожди меня, я сейчас! — крикнул он и убежал.

Вернулся Геллерт через десять минут, неся с собой лист бумаги.

— Вот, я взял у дежурного станции чернила. «Говорят, самую могущественную палочку видели в Праге». И я не пойду ни к какой тётушке Батильде.

— Два вопроса, — Альбус скрестил руки на груди. — Тебе негде жить, намного логичнее остановиться у мисс Бэгшот, а потом слетать в Прагу, разве нет? И второй: где ты собираешься повесить записку, чтобы другой ты увидел её и ничего не заподозрил?

Геллерт спокойно взял записку и выкинул её в урну.

— Я точно помню, что выкидывал в эту урну разный домашний хлам, так что записка должна попасться мне на глаза. И нет, не беспокойся, в молодости я был достаточно безрассуден, чтобы броситься на поиски Даров, забыв о такой сущей ерунде, как жильё.

Альбус смотрел всё ещё недоверчиво, и Геллерт схватил его за руку, затащив в ближайшую подсобку. Риддла он будить не стал: времени, чтобы возиться с плачущим младенцем у них не было.

И действительно, Геллерт из этой реальности пришёл на станцию ровно через пять минут, развязал мешок, наклонился над урной и мгновенно забыл обо всём, вцепившись пальцами в записку. Ещё через пять минут на станции его уже не было, и не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что к Батильде Бэгшот он не пошёл.

— Как я и обещал, — самодовольно кивнул Геллерт и посмотрел на часы. — Утренний экспресс прибывает через двадцать минут, Альбус.

 

***

При виде руин дома Геллерта настигло чувство дежавю. Он взволнованно посмотрел на Альбуса: императором он, к счастью, не стал, но выглядел каким-то слишком измученным, а лицо его приобрело неприятный бледно-зелёный оттенок.

— Альбус, с тобой всё в порядке?

Альбус странно посмотрел на него, но не успел ничего ответить — где-то неподалёку раздался плач. Геллерт привычно обернулся к Риддлу, но тот радостно улыбался и плакать в ближайшее время вроде бы не собирался. Тогда Геллерт прислушался и вдруг резко повернулся к разрушенному дому. Там, в самой дальней комнате, сидела светловолосая девушка и, обняв кого-то, рыдала навзрыд. Геллерт присмотрелся… и в ужасе попятился назад, пока не натолкнулся на Альбуса, и тот не прошептал ему на ухо:

— Со мной, конечно, всё в порядке. Но через несколько секунд я опять умру.

 

***

К встретившей его тьме Геллерт почти привык.

— Прости, Альбус. Ты как?

— Уже никак. Мы же снова на Кингс-Кроссе. Но если я умру в четвёртый раз, это станет довольно извращённой традицией, не находишь?

Геллерт вздохнул и похлопал Альбусу по чему-то, по форме напоминающему плечо.

— Кто же знал, что магия Арианы опять выйдет из-под контроля.

— Никто. — Альбус взял его за руку и потянул на себя. — Но давай в этот раз уйдём с рельсов. Мне больше нравится ездить внутри поезда, а не снаружи.

 

***

— Альбус, скажи, что у меня галлюцинации. — Геллерт устало потёр лицо.

— В таком случае они у нас общие, — пробормотал Альбус, уворачиваясь от срикошетившего заклинания. — А я ещё решил, что мне померещилось в тот раз…

— Как думаешь, если я сейчас выбегу, дуэль прекратится?

Альбус помотал головой.

— Я подумаю, что ты создал магического двойника, а ты подумаешь, что это сделал я. В итоге мы оба запустим в тебя заклинание, и ты умрёшь.

— Я же воображаемый, не забыл? — Всё происходящее начинало Геллерта изрядно утомлять. Умрёт он или нет — какая разница? Так или иначе, пятидесяти лет заточения в Нурменгарде по воле милосердного Альбуса не будет. Вечности на Кингс-Кроссе, впрочем, тоже.

Альбус грустно улыбнулся.

— Вдруг я не смогу больше выдумать такую похожую копию?

— И что ты предлагаешь? В реальности мы оба умираем врагами, а если что-то меняем — погибаешь ты, в том числе и от моей руки. Даже если мы сейчас остановим дуэль, и другие мы разойдутся, как знать — не запустит ли тебе другой я заклинанием в спину? Или ты просто споткнёшься на лестнице и свернёшь себе шею? Или тебя убьёт Волдеморт спустя лет так тридцать?

— Ничего нельзя предсказать. Разве не в этом прелесть жизни? — Альбус ещё раз улыбнулся и многозначительно посмотрел на него из-под очков. — Но, вообще говоря, а где Том?

— Там, — медленно проговорил Геллерт, показывая на площадку, где разворачивалась дуэль.

Обычно Риддл, если не ревел и не спал, спокойно стоял рядом, видимо, не зная, что делать с большим и неуклюжим телом. Но сейчас он резво двигался в сторону дуэлянтов, и те его уже заметили.

— Нет! По… — договорить Альбус не успел: Геллерт зажал ему рот ладонью и прижал к себе. Ему вдруг пришла в голову безумная мысль: до этого они с Альбусом пытались изменить свою судьбу, но, как знать, возможно, стоило лишь убрать третьего из уравнения? Сами они сделать этого не могли, а вот те, другие…

Так и получилось, Альбус и Геллерт синхронно остановились. Альбус что-то закричал, а вот Геллерт медлить не стал.

Мир в очередной раз погрузился в черноту.

 

***

Ноги ужасно болели, голова кружилась, а тело знобило — будто все чувства решили разом возвратиться. Рядом простонал Альбус, и если вспомнить, что его успели убить два раза после смерти… Геллерт ему явно не завидовал.

— Опять Кингс-Кросс?

Ответа не последовало.

— Альбус? — Геллерт не на шутку встревожился. — Альбус, ответь мне!

Молчание.

Геллерт замер. Вокруг не было слышно ни стонов, ни даже дыхания.

— Альбус, чёрт тебя побери!

Слева раздался тихий стон, и Геллерт пополз на звук.

— Альбус, ты меня слышишь? — он нашарил руку и теперь ощупывал её, пытаясь понять, есть пульс или нет. Дрожащими пальцами это получалось сделать плохо.

— Всё в порядке… Я просто ненадолго потерял сознание.

Геллерт вздохнул.

— Что, опять на поезд?

Альбус провёл туда-сюда пальцем по его руке. Видимо, это означало «нет».

— Мы не на Кингс-Кроссе, — тихо просипел Альбус. — Я вообще не представляю, где мы.

— Мы мертвы?

Опять палец проехался по ладони.

— Мы живы?

Лёгкое постукивание.

— Что теперь делать?

— Может, нужно просто помириться сейчас, а не исправлять что-то в прошлом?

— Но я на тебя и так не злюсь. И за то, что не поехал со мной, и за Нурменгард. Я, в общем-то, всё тебе простил и при жизни.

— Спасибо. Честно говоря, я вообще не могу тебя ненавидеть. Никогда не мог.

— Но тогда что мешает… Постой-ка!

Геллерт прищурился и понял, что ему не показалось. В метрах пятистах от них была дверь, из-под которой пробивался свет.

— Альбус, можешь идти?

— Не уверен.

— Обопрись на моё плечо.

Прихрамывая, едва не падая, они добрались до двери, открыли её… и снова оказались на Кингс-Кроссе. Таком же белом, чистом и сияющем, за одним исключением — теперь это была странного вида квартира — с перегородками, кроватью, диваном и даже обеденным столом и кухней. В одной из комнат в колыбели спал, посасывая палец, Том. Он больше не напоминал вопящий кусок мяса — младенец как младенец, самый обычный.

Геллерт щёлкнул его по носу, а потом снял обувь и упал на кровать. Рядом уже раскинулся звездой Альбус — прямо как есть, в грязных ботинках и потрёпанной одежде — и чему-то улыбался, прикрыв глаза.

— Теперь мы оба молодые и живём в невероятной квартире посреди вокзала. Знаешь, ещё чуть-чуть и я поверю, что это всё — твои тайные фантазии.

— Но ты же ещё не раздетый, — хмыкнул Альбус, но так и не шевельнулся.

— Не при детях же. Кстати, что мы будем делать с Томом?

— Явно не пытаться его снова убить, — помотал головой Альбус и продолжил: — Растить, воспитывать, я не знаю, правда, как. И ещё довольно скоро придётся объяснять ему, почему он живёт на призрачном вокзале, но, полагаю, он поймёт. Том всегда был сообразительным ребёнком.

— Думаешь, нас оставили здесь, чтобы следить за Томом? В наказание?

— В наказание ли? — Альбус снова безмятежно улыбнулся. — В любом случае, это должно стать весьма интересным опытом.

— А если нам всё наскучит, мы всегда можем сесть на поезд, — засмеялся Геллерт.

— Я же говорил, — Альбус приоткрыл один глаз, — достоинство Кингс-Кросса в том, что сюда приходят поезда.


End file.
